Violet Love
by RIKOREN
Summary: Erik Night has a new problem. He's in love with a fledgling he Marked. Well, she's not totally spotless either. Join Erik and Natasha in a whirlwind of love, adventure, steamy passion, angst, tragedy, surprise and humor. All characters are included and Neferet is still evil, even though Kalona is good!


_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**A MARK. A SYMBOL. A DIFFERENT RACE.**_

* * *

Natasha was looking through her Psychology revision booklet as she walked home, her dark hair fluttering around her in a black cloud of smoke.

A deep base voice filled her ears, her body rooted to the spot as the magickal power coursed through her veins. _"Natasha Nichtos! Night has chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

Natasha turned to see an amazing man standing before her, his body glowing with magick, sky blue eyes beckoned the primal part of her being to come forth, she wanted to run her fingers through his black hair, but then a blinding pain spread into her head and she saw black as the hard ground embraced her own body painfully, forgetting all thoughts of hot guys, headaches and the stress of her Psychology exam.

* * *

_**20 MINUTES LATER:**_

Natasha's eyes opened and she gazed into familiar yet unfamiliar gorgeous blue eyes as she blinked away the blurriness. "Um..you're in my personal bubble. I will give you five seconds to step away before I poke your eyeballs out of your skull." She babbled her threat and screwed her fingers into position. "One!" She started to count.

"Oh Goddess!" The man pulled back and she finally saw they mysterious man with beautiful eyes.

A vampyre.

Well, she certainly wasn't going to run screaming in fear. His impressive tattoo wrapped around his face like a mask and she wanted to kiss the sapphire crescent moon on his forehead.

"I'm Natasha Nichtos. How are you?" She raised her hand in greeting as she smiled and sat up from her position on the soft green grass.

"Erik Night. I'm...fine?" He said, his deep voice was a melody, soothing her erratic nerves.

"Wow, you really took it far with your name. I get the whole vampyre thing but you didn't have to change your name to fit the description." She stated, giggling softly.

"Uhh..what?" Was all Erik could say, his wonderful eyes bewildered at her nonchalance. Didn't she know what she was now?

"Miss Nichtos. Erik Night is my name, my real name. I never changed it...and why are you acting so normal?" He asked rudely, his face close to hers, she had to fight the urge to slap him and kiss him all at the same time.

"Sure, sure. Why can't I be normal? Isn't that a good thing? I mean, with everything that is going on and some evil vampyre school prowling on innocent younglings, I believed it was time to put some normal forward." Natasha said, looking into his eyes and she posed her bored stance.

"We aren't evil!" Erik exploded, defending his magickal race. "And you should be proud of who you are now, as you are now a fledgling for the House of Night, fated to take the transition to become a powerful vampyre!" The words held his ancient power, Natasha's body shivered and she looked up at him.

"I-I'm a fledgling...I-I'm going to become a vampyre?" Natasha asked, all traces of nonchalance and boredom gone from her expression. Bewilderment and fear fired her expression now. "M-my family? M-my friends?" She asked him, looking up at Erik with tear-filled eyes.

_'Violet...a beautiful colour.' _Erik stared into her unusual eyes and he touched her shoulders, and was surprised when she leaned closer for comfort. "You have to leave them Natasha, you can't start your new life with them. You must leave them behind." He made his voice calm and soothing, trying to calm her down.

His voice soothed the erratic nerves in her body, she closed her eyes and held onto him as she cried.

Natasha had to leave everything she had known. Leave everyone she loved. Become something different.

She was now a fully enrolled fledgling at the House of Night and she would be damned if she was going to get caught dead with blood running out of her eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

* * *

**Hi! RIKOREN here!**

**Normally, I would do Anime fanfics but since I love the House of Night, I thought I would try something different. **

**A next chapter will be posted. **

**Stay Tuned!**

**RIKOREN :)**


End file.
